March 3
1920 Cortland Standard- Big Game Tonight St. Mary’s Five Facing Hard Contest In Syracuse With several hundred ardent supporters to cheer them on to success and primed for the battle of their career, the members of the St. Mary’s Sodality quintet leave this city over the Lackawanna railroad this afternoon at 4:46 for their big game this evening against the famed All-Syracuse five at the State Armory. Not since the days of the old Cortland Athletics has there been as much interest aroused over a basketball contest as prevails the struggle of tonight, and few of the fans who have followed the fortune of the local quintet will be away from the scene of the action this evening. The demand for tickets has been far in excess of all expectations and it is certain that the green and white will not be among strangers when they take the floor this evening. The excellent record of the Sodality five this season ahs won them a top place among the teams of this state, and they go to the Salt City with a fine reputation preceding them. The nature of the wins which the locals have accomplished over such worthy foes as the Buffalo Hewitts, the Utica K. of C. and the other fast fives makes them a worthy contender of the Al-Syracuse team for honors of Central New York. The team has a large following of friends in Syracuse and they are certain to receive excellent support from this contingent. The local team realizes that it will face the acid test of the season this evening on the large Armory court and that in All-Syracuse they will be pitted against as fast a combination as is playing the game today. Jim Tormey and his mates have passed through a most successful season. The Syracusans use a five man defense across the floor which puzzles all opponents and is of the gilt edge type. In Billy Rafter, the team has one of the speediest men on any court, while Wilbur Crisp is a player who seldom misses from the foul line. Aided by the clever floor work of Jim Tormey and Danny Martin and the close guarding ability of Jim Casey, the quintet presents a barrier which looks dangerous to the local quintet. The big game is scheduled to start at 8:30 o’clock and it is expected that Eddie Dollard, coach of the Syracuse University quintet, will handle the contest. The game will be completed in time to allow Cortland people to take the 10:20 train for home. Although the Sodality team are not certain of victory this evening, they are determined to give a good account of themselves. If the team plays its usual brand of ball, it is safe to predict that there will not be many points between the two teams when the final whistle is blown. The team will take the floor with a clean record of eleven straight wins and if they fall it will be because a better team beat them. Playing on a much larger court than Parish Hall, the Sodality five may have to change its style of play; yet there are those who believe that the locals will be able to show to advantage in their clever passing game on such a court. The large floor space has been decreased for the game, allowing a court about 90 by 50 feet in dimensions. The St. Mary’s Erins accompanied the team to the Salt City and will participate in the preliminary game against the St. Patrick’s Midgets of Syracuse. The latter team will play a return game in this city on Thursday, March 11, the night of the second game between All-Syracuse and the Sodality. Syracuse Herald- Orioles Easy For Locals On Armory Court Buffalo Team Outclassed By All-Syracuse Basketball Players; Rally Late In Game; Visitors Make Better Showing After Tormey And Casey Leave Floor The All-Syracuse basketball team last night added another victory to its unbroken string of home court successes when it took the Buffalo Oriole combination into camp by a score of 31 to 17. Outclassed in every department of the game, the Buffalo men never had a chance. The score at the end of the first half was 14 to 3. This score, better than the final count, gives a true line on the ability of the two clubs as shown last night. Buffalo managed to bring the score up during the second period but this was due to the fact that Jim Tormey and Jim Casey, two of the most important cogs in the local machine, were out of the game than it was to Buffalo’s ability. Both were out of the game because of the four personal foul rule which was enforced. Tormey went out of the game with about two minutes remaining to play in the first half. The score was then 14 to 2 and it did not change for the remaining two minutes. But his loss was felt keenly in the second half. With about fourteen minutes played in the second half Casey was ordered out. The combined loss of the two men resulted in at least three baskets for Buffalo which would never have been scored had they been in the game. And the substitutes for Tormey and Casey were unable to score. The Buffalo team was late in arriving and the game did not get started until 10:15. Ray Knapp of the visitors being forced to leave the game because of an accidental blow in the face, and protests by Buffalo caused time to be taken out eight times during the game and play was not completed until 11:30. Tonight All-Syracuse will meet the undefeated Cortland Sodality five at the Armory. Cortland has played 11 games and won all of them, its victims include the Utica K. of C., the Buffalo Hewitts, Frankfort, Dayton Buckeyes, Ogdensburg, Tuscarora Indians and the O.C.L. teams. The summary of last night’s game follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, lf (0-0-0), Rafter, rf (2-0-4), Martin, c (2-0-4), Casey, lg (3-0-6), Crisp, rg (3-11-17), Simons, lf (0-0-0), Sweltzer, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (10-11-31). ORIOLES: Rhode, lf (1-0-2), McCreary, rf (0-0-0), H. Miller, c (0-0-0), Knapp, rg (1-0-2), Post, lg (1-5-7), Schell, rg (3-0-6) TOTALS (6-5-17). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 14, Orioles 3. Referee- A.K Avery. Timer- P.J. Dorsey. Scorer- Jim Nolan. Time of halves- 20 minutes. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Lose to Redskins Sheboygan- Putting on a strong finish, Sheboygan’s Redskins scalped the Syracuse Nats, 63-61, here last night in a National Professional League basketball game. Mike Novak starred for the Nats with 20 points in a losing cause. Novak flipped in a basket late in the game to put the Nats in front, after they had led most of the way, but baskets by Luther Harris and Rube Lautenschlager clinched the issue. SYRACUSE: Rizzo, f (2-2-6), Chaney, f (6-1-13), Nugent, f (0-0-0), Dugger, f (2-0-4), Novak, c (8-4-20), Nelmark, g (4-2-10), Sharkey, g (2-4-8), Exel, g (0-0-0) TOTALS (24-13-61). SHEBOYGAN: Harris, f (6-3-15), Suessens, f (0-0-0), Lucas, f (4-4-12), Dancker, g (2-3-7), Dykstra, c (2-3-7), Lewis, g (6-4-16), Lautenschlager, g (3-0-6), Holin, g (0-0-0) TOTALS (23-17-63). Score at halftime- Syracuse 34, Sheboygan 27. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Rampaging Nats Win 14th Decision In 17 Starts Syracusans Tame Pistons At Elkhart; Rivals Are Meeting Again Tonight Leaders of the Eastern and Western Divisions of the National Basketball Association swing into action again here tonight after the Syracuse Nats downed the Fort Wayne Pistons, 103-90, last night in Elkhart, Ind. Coach Al Cervi’s club whittled the Pistons’ overall N.B.A. lead to two games as they prepared to battle again in the nightcap of a double bill here. Minneapolis and Rochester meet in the first contest. Registering their fourth win in a row, the Syracusans have won 14 of their last 17 starts and clinched the season’s series with Fort Wayne, having collected five decisions and dropped two, with two engagements left between the rivals. Now six games ahead of second place Boston in the Eastern Division, the Nats need a combination of three victories or three Celtic losses to bag the sectional championship. Philadelphia defeated Milwaukee, 78-75, in the other league game last night. Bagging 21 points, George King was high scorer for Syracuse, with Dolph Schayes and John Kerr] each hitting for 18. The Warriors rallied in the last period to win as Paul Arizin led the way with 22 points. Bob Pettit had 24 for Milwaukee. The Warriors now trail third-place New York by two games in the Eastern Division. SYRACUSE: Schayes (5-8-18), Rocha (6-2-14), Tucker (2-3-7), Lloyd (1-1-3), Kerr (8-2-18), Seymour (3-6-12), Kenville (0-0-0), King (8-5-21), Farley (5-0-10) TOTALS (38-27-103). FORT WAYNE: Hutchins (4-0-8), Meineke (4-1-9), Yardley (7-2-16), Foust (6-3-15), Houbregs (4-2-10), Philip (0-2-2), Zaslofsky (3-7-13), Brian (6-2-14), Walther (1-3-5) TOTALS (34-22-90). Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 3 Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dollard Category:Dugger Category:Exel Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Martin Category:Lloyd Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Simons Category:Sweltzer Category:Tormey Category:Tucker Category:Yardley